


All I Want is You

by NuclearNik



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Neville comes home from a work trip to find his witch dancing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	All I Want is You

_ Plop. _

As Neville fumbled in his pocket for his wand, a bit of snow slid off the edge of the roof over the porch to land on his forehead, dropping off the tip of his nose. 

He finally unlocked the door and stepped into the flat he shared with Hermione. An orange blur of fur came charging towards him, winding around his legs. He caught himself on the wall before tripping and falling, reaching down to give Crookshanks a good scratch between the ears. 

"Hello, buddy. Warn a bloke next time, yeah?"

The kitchen was tucked off the sitting room, and Neville could hear the strains of Christmas music floating from it.

When he reached the doorway, he smiled at the sight before him.

There was Hermione, singing into a wooden spoon with her back to the door, hair in a tumbleweed around her head. Her hips were swaying, and Neville noticed the red apron strings done up around her waist.

Standing there, he decided to watch her for a moment, not announcing his arrival. 

She looked so happy and free, dancing around like that and belting out a Muggle song he didn't recognize.

"All I want for Christmas is youuuu, baby."

When she spun on her heel, throwing one hand up as she turned around, she finally saw him.

"I don't want a lot for—Oh! Neville. Hello!" She was out of breath from her performance.

She crossed the tiny kitchen to launch herself into his arms. When she pulled back, she was smiling up at him with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

She looked like an angel. His angel.

"Quite the show," he said with a grin.

She pulled out of his arms and dipped into a little curtsey. "Thank you, kind sir. No applause necessary, just throw money." Her words were punctuated by a cheeky wink.

With a chuckle, he snagged her by the elbow, pulling her back to him and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

In the weeks he'd been away for work,  _ this _ is what he'd missed the most. The soft curve of her lips when she smiled, the sweet sound of her laugh, the warmth of her skin against his palm as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her perfect mouth.

Hermione Granger was everything Neville had ever wanted and never thought he deserved. She'd come into his life like sunshine after the rain, slow and steady beams of light making everything warm and sparkly again. 

Not a moment passed that he wasn't immensely grateful to whatever deity was listening for the wonderful witch he got to stand beside.

He set down his suitcase and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, flipping it around and straddling it as Hermione went back to her cookies.

"Are you baking or repainting the floors, sweetheart?" 

There was sticky residue all over the counter and floor.

Hermione turned and stuck her tongue out, flicking a bit of flour in his direction. "Oh hush, you. My department is doing a bake sale fundraiser and they asked me to participate."

"Sight unseen?"

"Well, they didn't run me through a rigorous baking exam, if that's what your asking." She turned to mock glare at him. "I can cook, Neville."

"Mmmhm," he nodded, deciding silence was the wisest choice for this conversation he'd gotten himself in.

"Okay, maybe not  _ cook _ . But any old dolt can bake cookies. I've followed the recipe exactly. The first batch should be done in," she lifted her right wrist to peer at the delicate face of the watch he'd given her for her birthday, "10 minutes. Then I'll put the second batch in."

"Whatever you say, love." 

"Keep it up, Mr. Longbottom, and you won't get any cookies."

Under his breath he said, "Is that supposed to make me behave?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear!" 

Hermione snapped a tea towel at him, laughing.

As she bustled around the kitchen, warmth settled in Neville's chest as if he were sinking into a hot bath. 

There was no place he'd rather be than right here with his witch in their cosy kitchen, listening as she caught him up on everything he'd missed while he was away.

Thinking back to the lyrics she'd sung earlier, he realized how true they were.

Hermione was the greatest gift he could have ever asked for, and she was all he wanted for this Christmas and each one that followed.


End file.
